So William, I heard something interesting
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: Sytry interrupts William in a moment of peace and tranquility to reveal something that puts William in quite the awkward position.


"So _William_."

That voice. William automatically began to tense up, because any time he heard that lilting, teasing voice, he knew it could not be good.

"So I heard something quite interesting…"

"Oh?" William inquired calmly. Twitch.

"Yes," Sytry, the utter demon, continued on. "Something _very interesting _indeed."

Would you just get _on_ with it?! Twitch.

"See, Gilles told me that he'd discovered you in _quite _the compromising position…"

William's mind immediately began to go into full-panic mode. A compromising position? That didn't happen too often – not to a prefect and a top student and soon-to-be-youngest-Prime-Minister – so that could only mean…No. _No. _Shit. Shit shit shit _shit_.

Calm, William. Calm down. It's possible Sytry wasn't implying that _particular_ day. "You don't say?" William said, his voice (in his opinion) the perfect tone of blasé. He flipped another page in his book, determined to keep up the pretense of studying and not giving up any ground. It was Sytry, after all; this demon had many, many underhand tactics he could employ and William was determined not to fall for any of them this time around.

"Oh, yes," Sytry continued. Was that..._amusement _William detected in his voice? He gripped the edge of his book that much harder, his knuckles turning white. "Gilles said he'd popped in to say hello" – oh shit, it _was _that day. _Damn _that demon – "and, well, let's just say he saw quite a bit more of you than he wanted to, so I was just wondering –"

William couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his book shut and finally turned to look at Sytry, who – damn him – looked much too amused by the situation. As if to drive home his nonchalance, Sytry, casually propped up against the open doorway, began to munch on another biscuit from his never-ending stash.

William could feel his face warming up and he knew – he just _knew _– he probably looked like a bright red tomato by now. "It was that fucking demon's fault anyways! He always opens up a portal in the weirdest places! How were _we _supposed to know that –" At that, William stopped abruptly and clamped his mouth shut. He blushed even more – if that was even possible at this point.

"That he'd show up in-between Dantalion's legs while you guys were – how shall I put this delicately? – making love?" Sytry finished triumphantly, shoving another biscuit into his mouth in the process.

At this point, all William wanted to do was for the ground to open up and swallow him (and yes, he'll even admit that Hell exists if it'll happen), but since he couldn't do that, he chose the next best thing: denial. "We were not! That meathead and I were _not_ – we are _not _– together! Of any sort!"

"Yes, yes," Sytry said airily, waving it all away with a casual hand. "Of course, Elector. Whatever you say. Just" – a pause here – "do tell me, then, why you're currently using Dantalion as a pillow while you 'study'?"

For that was exactly what was happening here right now. Sytry had entered William's dorm room, only to stop at the doorway when he saw Dantalion sprawled out on top of William's bed, with William laying on top of Dantalion's stomach and _John Dalton's Atomic Theory _resting on the bed, to the side of Dantalion's head. Luckily, although the two did not have a stitch of clothing on, they were strategically placed so that – technically – they revealed nothing obscene.

Not that William really cared about that particular factor. Finally noticing the compromising position he was in and, thoroughly embarrassed, William began to get up to reach for his clothes, only to feel an arm tighten around his waist. Looking down, he saw that Dantalion's previously closed eyes were now opened and looking softly at him. Sighing (and still bright red) William lowered himself back down and resigned himself to a life of embarrassment and torture until Sytry left. Dantalion, however, used a hand to tilt up William's chin and plant a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. William, as always, blushed.

"Stop that," William scowled. However, there was no force behind his tone and his face was too red for him to appear authoritative anyways.

Dantalion only smiled. "You're beautiful, you know," he murmured, placing another light kiss on William's lips before brushing his long fingers through William's delicate, white-blond hair.

William attempted a harsher scowl. "Stop that," he repeated, even though he was already melting at the first touch from Dantalion's talented fingers.

However, the problem with having a meatheaded demon as his lover was that, well, he was meatheaded. And thus, he had no qualms about completely ignoring whatever William says. As if to prove this point, Dantalion's only reply was another kiss. Immediately, William's scowl disappeared, to be replaced by a much more pleasant and satisfied expression, whether it was intentional or not. Satisfied, Dantalion's lips curved upward into his signature grin.

And Sytry, who was _still _observing all of this from the doorway, let out a soft sigh and a half-laugh. "Well, I suppose that's that then." He plopped yet another cookie into his mouth while simultaneously brushed a few crumbs from his shirt. "After all, I can only stand so much of this mushiness before I puke."

William automatically opened up his mouth to protest – against what, he wouldn't know – but Dantalion spoke up first. "Leave already then. I don't want you to see William in all his glory anyways."

William, upon hearing those words, blushed (again) bright red, all the way to the roots of his hair. "Dantalion!" he protested.

"What?" Dantalion replied innocently. "You're just so adorable like this!" He then leaned upward so his lips were just brushing the tips of William's ear. "And I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want him to see you in all your glory, because I think I'm up for another round just about now."

William, having given up trying to protest against these horrible, horrible demons, buried his face into Dantalion's chest in a final, desperate attempt to hide his embarrassment. (At this point, redemption had already taken a one-way trip to the moon.)

"Although, William, one last thing," Sytry said. William _really_ wanted to ignore that vile, conniving demon, but he knew that he'd only live to regret it, so he lifted his head up in anticipation for the worst. And oh boy did the worst deliver: "How is Dantalion in bed?" And for all of William's preparedness, he could only splutter and blush. He was a _proper aristocrat_, damn it, and he would _not _discuss such…such _unseemly_ things out in the open! He wouldn't! Sytry, having elicited the reaction he wanted from William, only giggled in triumph. Still, he couldn't help but add in one last touch: "After all, he _is _a Grand Duke of Hell so I _do _hope he's been putting all of his years of experience to use lately." And with that, Sytry was gone.

After this debacle, William knew he had lost all of his dignity. And then some. Thoroughly defeated (and _very _embarrassed), William sought comfort in Dantalion's chest, hoping to hide his face from the smirks of bemused demons.

Dantalion, to William's chagrin, only began to laugh. It was a low, rumbling laugh that William could feel reverberate in his chest.

"Next time, do at least remember to close the door before you engage in such promiscuous activities!" Sytry called from halfway down the hallway.


End file.
